A Second Chance
by Sassy Girl
Summary: The Battle of Five Armies was brutal and fierce. Many fell and many were wounded. Victory was on their side. The king under the mountain had fallen to his injuries. In order to save the life of the stubborn dwarf, Gandalf sends the Brown Wizard to fetch a healer that knew how to heal these wounds of his. The questions is, will she do it? Time is wasting to save the King of Erebor.
1. Prologue: Fetch The Healer

_**Note:** I wanted something to work on in between my other two hobbit stories. Like my go to story when I need a break. I see a lot of stories on the journey it self, so I came up with this idea of what happens after the Battle of the Five Armies. _

_As a note to save my sanity, I can not kill Fili or Kili. Though they did get wounded defending Thorin, I just can't do it. I don't have it in me. I'm a sap, what can I say. So I will slap this bad boy with an AU because of it. _

_But I do hope that you like my tale._

_Feedback is always greatly appreciated, Flames are not tolerated so get to steppin._

_Enjoy!_

**...**

**Prologue: Fetch The Healer**

"Is there anything we can do to save him, Gandalf?" Bilbos voice was soft. He tried as he could to keep himself from falling apart before all to see. The king he called friend was mortally wounded with holes in his body from arrows and a gash across his chest. They tried to keep up with the changing of bandages, seconds it only took for his blood to soak through.

Gandalf tried everything in his power to stop the bleeding. No spell could fix the damage that was already done, too deep for even his magic.

Thorin laid there restless, pain coursing through his body until he grew numb. His eyes were closed and his breathing was unsettling. The color no longer held in his face leaving him a sick, ghostly white.

Sounds buzzed around his ears but he couldn't make out what was being said or if it was just his imagination. Was he hearing things? Possibly. It took much of his strength to lay there and breathe let alone enough to open his eyes.

His mouth was dry and it hurt to swallow, leaving him groaning. This was his fate, to die alone with only a few that he called family by his side. He accepted this fated tale but at least he fought hard and claimed back the home that was taken from him and his kin.

There was nothing he could do, he knew his time was passing quickly; he could feel it weighing heavily in his battered body.

He swallowed the dryness in his throat. He gasped softly as his chest heaved. The rhythm of his heart beating barely there. "Fili..." He mumbled. "Kili..."

Gandalf stood by his side and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Don't fret my dear friend, your nephews will live. Fili and Kili will be alright."

Thorin did his best to smile, wonderful news on this gloomy day of death. Before the darkness claimed him, laying there on the battlefield his nephews defended him taking arrows that were meant for him. He was proud to call them his family.

But it was great to know before he left this land his people would be in good hands. There wasn't a prouder thought in his head then seeing his boy take the throne one day.

Thorin forced his eyes open blinking the fog that clouded him. His head fell to the side. "Where's...where's..." His voice failed him.

"Save your strength, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said. "Rest now."

He didn't argue or even fight the darkness of unconsciousness.

Gandalf hustled Bilbo away before he could protest and stay. He led him out of the room.

"Gandalf..." Bilbo started. "There's nothing you can do is there?"

The wizard frowned, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. His wounds are too deep for my magic, all I can do is make him comfortable." He sighed softly. "Thorin Oakenshield needs a healer with far more power then me."

It was Bilbo's turn to frown. "Is there such a thing...a person who could heal him?"

Before Gandalf could answer the question that there was indeed someone who could save the king under the mountain, Radagast was waiting for them with his sleigh of Rhosgobel Rabbits.

"Gandalf."

He nodded once. "Make haste, Radagast. You must bring the healer to me. She is the only one that can save him from his death."

"She will not go willingly, you know of this." Radagast pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but she owes me. It's in her best interest that she comes."

"I will tell her this, of course she may put me to sleep before I have the chance to tell her."

Gandalf hid the smile that was creeping up on him. The healer he spoke of was just as stubborn as the dwarves themselves. But there was no other option, he needed her help. "Go now, we don't have much time."

Radagast stepped on the back of the sleigh, with a rapid thump of the lead rabbit and off they went, the brown wizard barely catching the bar in time.

Bilbo waited until the other wizard was gone from sight before he turned and looked up at the grey wizard who had a complex look on his face. There was something far more to this story. "Who is she Gandalf, who is this healer you speak of?"

Gandalf kept his thoughts to himself on the matter. There was no time to chit chat when they had to prepare for her arrival. Despite her chances to ignore the brown wizard or his words, she will come...even if it meant she come yelling.

"Now is not the time for stories, Bilbo Baggins. There is much to be done before she arrives. We must prepare..."

Against his wishes to pry the words from the mouth of Gandalf, Bilbo knew better than to press the issue. When the time came all would be explained. He just hopes Radagast gets back in time and the healer is with him.


	2. Chapter One: Honor Thy Debt

_AN: For some reason I love ending on cliffhangers. lol _

_A big thanks to everyone who favs/follows/feedback. I greatly appreciate it and it means a lot._

_Much more to come.  
_

**...**

**Chapter One: Honor Thy Debt**

A long distance became short as his sleigh came to a stop. With a jerk forward, Radagast stepped off and began to make his way down the path. He was on alert, letting his eyes scan his surroundings. It has been some time since he graced the healer with his presence. It was hard to remember if this was the right place.

"Hello?" He called out, tilting his head up to look through the trees. The sun would soon set. "I come to speak..." He stepped further, clenching his staff tightly in his hand. "Not on my behalf, but for a dying man...dwarf?"

There was no sign or sound. The place was empty, no smoke of sage or wood be burning, not even a lingering scent. There was no animals passing by or a single chirping bird in sight. If he could have guessed from what his eyes saw, the healer no longer lived here.

"Oh no. What am I to do?" Radagast cried out, nibbling on his bottom lip. He could not go back without the healer, it was not an option but what was he going to do? How was he going to find her without a trail left behind? "This...this is not good. This can't be happening."

"You look to be lost wizard." Her voice coursed through his veins, chills traveling up his spine as he turned around and came face to face with the healer. She did not look to be amused or even a slight hint of curiosity in her eyes as to why he was standing there looking for her. "Come on now speak. You know I don't read minds."

"He...he wishes to see you..." Radagast found his words, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Your...your presence is required in Erebor, my lady."

Her eyes narrowed, thin lines creased her forehead. "He who?" She asked him, but the voice inside her head already answered it for him.

Radagast watched her closely. He stood where he was unable to move. "Gandalf..." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

There was a long pause between them. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach as the wizards name played over. She was afraid this day would come sooner than she wanted it. Years passed. Wounds still deep inside her soul were fresh as ever, lingering with the pain they caused. Her breath was shallow and shaky dropping her defenses.

"He needs you, Wren." He said softly, taking a step towards her. "It would not be..." He sucked in a deep breath. "If it wasn't a serious matter."

The plea in his words hit her hard. All this time for a normal new beginning to be left alone came to a stand still. She gave up the life that caused her nothing but misery and suffering. Nothing good ever came from her old life style: except death.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing the tips of her fingers over her eyes. "I have this dreaded feeling I am going to regret this." Wren said aloud. "I'm sure I can't make you forget all about this and go back to Gandalf and tell him you weren't able to find me can I?" There was a small hope in her eyes as she looked at him.

Radagast shook his head. "I can't leave here without you."

Wren sighed softly, stepping forward. The older man jumped slightly when she walked around him and towards the back of the trees. It made her smile.

The cloaking surrounding them fizzled and popped as it disappeared. The over hang of trees and branches shielded what little the healer had as belongings. She walked into it only grabbing what she needed placing the contents into a black bag.

"You used a cloaking device?" The brown wizard asked watching everything unfold before him. "This explains why..."

Wren nodded, a small smile appeared. "It's a way to keep unnoticed. When you want to be left alone you will do just about anything to stay that way." She said, stepping out and slung the bag over her shoulder. "And we're not alone in these parts. What they don't see keeps them moving."

"We should be on our way now." She said, as she started to make her way to the small pasture where she would find her horse. "If we are to make it before I change my mind."

**...**

It defiantly would have been much easier just to say no, send the wizard on his way and go about her business if it wasn't for Radagast bringing up the grey wizards name. There would be no guilt, she even thought about it along the way. If she lost the wizard and hid deep into the woods until she knew he would have given up on his search, she would have been more than willingly to find a new place to call home.

She would have given up on the wondering thoughts of why she was needed. Surely there was someone else that could take her place and she wouldn't have to walk down this hallway, the only sounds were coming from her footsteps. There would be no eyes staring at her, no one would make her feel as uncomfortable as she did at this very moment.

She figured this much, her coming was not made aware.

But a debt that was set in stone long before was called into favor. She could not pass, not even ignoring would make this go away. Gandalf would have her here one way or another.

_'One day I will call upon you healer.' The grey wizard told her, using his staff to steady himself. 'One day you will not refuse and you will come.'_

_She shifted her brows up, her eyes enlarged as she looked up at him. Her arms across over her chest. 'What makes you think I will come, old wizard? Is this a threat I should be worried about?'_

_Gandalf shook his head and smiled. 'Not a threat but an understanding.'_

_She looked away, pressing a firm hand against her forehead. 'Than lets hope you don't ever need me.' And she left him standing there as she walked away._

But now here she was, fulfilling the debt she had long but not forgotten.

She kept her eyes straight ahead pushing the unsettling feelings of unwanted and death. It took no words to know something deep and heavy went on before her arrival. There was so much pain weighing in the air, tears and cries could be heard in the background when she got off her horse. Stains from blood and other substances turned the dirt and grass dark red and black. Her breath was stolen from her before she reached the mountain.

Radagast led the healer to where she would meet up with Gandalf and he would explain all she needed to know. He stopped just outside of Thorins door. "Wait here."

Before she could speak, he was gone.

She paid very little to her surroundings, the less she knew where she was the easier it was going to leave. The less connection she had, there wouldn't be the nagging voices wanting to stay.

But she could feel the pull wrapping her heart in a roller coaster and down the hill she went. Something was wrong, very wrong and it was very unsettling. Darkness hung over her head as she stood there waiting. Her face flushed and her heart beat quickened. The source for her untimely panic came through the door next to her. Death was close and it shook her, sending chills of ice through her spine.

The sudden impulse to look behind the door when she touched it became too overwhelming. "Oh Gandalf, what did you get me into?" She thought to herself letting her fingertips glide over the wood. The energy was strong.

"Good you made it." Gandalf spoke from behind her.

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Did I have a choice?" She asked him, this time turning herself to face him. Not much has changed about the wizard. His hair and beard was still long and full of gray, his robe was still the same as it was.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asked him after a few seconds of silence. "I know this is not a social calling, you would have came yourself."

"Forgive me for my absence but I was needed here. Hes quick and I needed you here as soon as possible."

"Now you got me here..."

"Yes, of course. I called upon you today because I need your help. My magic is not strong enough to heal these wounds. They are far worse then I anticipated." Gandalf stepped to the door they were standing in front of. He reached for the door knob but her small hand stopped him.

"You wish for me to heal someone?" She asked him.

"Yes. His life hangs there by a thread. I could not fix him myself."

"Gandalf... " Her words trailed from her mouth and sighed heavily. "I can not heal him. His wounds are far too deep, his life is barely there. Why must you need me?"

"Because you are his last hope to survive, Wren. I know you are capable of healing him, if I knew not than I would have not sent for you." His words were encouraging but yet they still rattled her deep inside. "Thorin needs you."

Wren frowned, her eyes shimmered in the torch light. "I have not healed one with such wounds this bad in quite some time Gandalf. Its been years since..." She paused for a moment allowing the memories to be pushed through. "It nearly killed me last time."

"You will not be alone. I will be there by your side through it." Gandalf placed his hand on her shoulder, looking down into her eyes. Emotions were high and he could see that she was worried. "Wren..."

"And if I refuse?" She questioned him, stepping closer to the door and firmly placed her hands against it opening herself up and allowing the energy to enter her body.

"Than Thorin Oakenshield dies."


	3. Chapter Two: A Second Chance

_AN: Thank you once again for the favs/follows/feedback. Much is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As I work on the healing, you will have to suffer with me. lol _

_I think the chapter title suits this chapter and I think a tiny bit into Wren's past as to why she is so undetermined to do this. Her full past will be exposed later. _

_Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed. Flames are not tolerated. Stay tuned for more.  
_

**...**

**Chapter Two: Everyone Deserves A Second Chance**

Wren tilted her head to the side and looked up at the wizard. If not her who would fill her with guilt, the old man surely would. Those words were enough to sting a hole in her heart. "My refusal would make his death my fault because I wouldn't heal him." She said, quickly catching on to his games. "You know I couldn't bare to live with that fact alone. He is that important to you that he must live?"

"Yes. " He was firm with his words, knowingly he could get her to do as he wished. Even without the debt that hung over her head, a dying man she could not resist. "This mountain needs their King, Wren."

She pulled herself away from the door, dropping her hands to her side the energy imprint from what she gathered from the other side of the door turned her palms red. She turned from him and paced what little room she had from the wall and Gandalf.

'There was no turning back now.' She thought to herself. As much as she hated the fact that she would have to do everything in her power to save this person, there were others who needed him and she couldn't let them down. "You are clever, Mr. Gandalf." She said, stopping in her step. "You would risk ones life to save another. I hope..." She sighed softly. "I hope you're right and he's worth it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Wren. Isn't that what you have said in the past?" Gandalf told her, leaning his staff against the wall and walked over to her. "I would never put you in danger. I know you are stronger than you give yourself."

Wren shook her head. "I use to think so too. But not anymore." She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "After this I'm done, you will not call upon me no more. My debt to you is paid in full."

There was a crack in the wall as the memories tried to push their way through once more. Flashbacks invaded her much to her dismay.

_'What are you? Who are you?' His voice plowed into her. 'You're...you're...'_

Wren bit the bottom of her lip hard enough to draw a small line of blood. The taste of copper and crimson filled her mouth, watering and turning her stomach inside out.

No! She protested to herself, fighting back the unwanted memories. Never again!

She closed her eyes for a moment, pushing herself to block out the voices in her head. She won't let it be, not this time. Her weakness to why she quit, no more would she risk everything...her body and soul...it will not break her down.

She build the walls around her, holding her own emotions and problems at bay. If she was to exceed, she had to shut herself down, keep the wounds from piling out before her and causing destruction. She was here for one purpose only...Save the king.

Wren opened her eyes and looked at Gandalf. "Take me to him."

The sound of the door opening echoed loudly as Gandalf led her into the room. There was an eerie still in the air surrounding them. Silence filled the room. It was poorly lit but it wasn't hard to see that the king wasn't alone.

Wren slowly made her way to his bedside. A rush of sorrow and despair coursed through her body, waves of emotions coming from the others, her breath escapes her. Eyes were upon her watching her every move and if it wasn't for Gandalf being there with her, she would turn and leave. Her unwelcome presence was enough to shed some hostility.

"Gandalf..." The voice was chilling, thundering as he spoke and came forward. "Who is this?" He was ready to draw arms, a threat to only cause more harm to his beloved king. As long as he stood there, he would protect Thorin.

"You did not warn them I was coming did you?" Wren wanted to know. "Must you leave all the dirty work for me?"

"Don't fret, Master Dwalin won't harm you." Gandalf reassured her but it did very little to ease her concerns.

"This is Wren, the healer I sent forth. She is the only being I know that can fix Thorin." Gandalf spoke up to the dwarves that stood close by. "She is not here to harm him but to heal him. Her abilities are far more advanced than what I can do. It was my request to bring her here." He squinted his eyes in the darkness, faintly making out the shape of the great warrior. "Is there a problem you wish to address? If not, than we will let her do what she came here to do. She will save your king."

Wren wished he hadn't said that. There was no way of knowing whether or not she was able to save him. She may be too late or his life threatening wounds could be so severe that not even her healing touch could fix them. She wouldn't know until she had a chance to look at the damage.

**...**

Wren stood over the fallen king. His breathing was barely there, if she didn't see his chest rising and falling she would have thought it was too late. His wounds were bandaged with red circles in the middle of them. If he loses anymore blood, there would be no way he would survive this. His skin was drained of color and warm to her touch. He was damped with sweat as the fever started to set in. There was a slight tremor in his body.

"How long has he had this fever?" She asked no one in particular but hoped at least one person in the room knew the answer.

"It just now started. Hes been mumbling he's cold." The hobbit said as he stood by Thorin's bed. "I try to cover him but it does not seem to work."

Wren met the eyes of the hobbit, such sadness held deeply into their color. "I will do my best to save your friend but there is no promise that I can keep. His condition is far worse than I imagined. He lost blood I can not return." She returned with honesty. The truth always hurt the most, even for her. "But there is always hope and with hope there is a way."

Wren slowly and tries her best to be careful as she cuts the bandages and removes them. The exposure of the wounds will give her an idea on just how bad he really was. The four holes from the arrows were not life threatening, much needed rest and care would heal them and Erebor would have their king. But sadly, that was not the case. The gash that was placed upon his chest was deep, flesh was torn and jagged. Blood was trickling down his side. She had not seen one this bad in such a long time, if she could not heal this wound it would be the cause of his death in just a matter of hours. It was disheartening knowing his life was in her hands now. The worse part about what she could do.

She reached for the cloth in the water and began to wipe away the blood from his chest. The energy surged at the tips of her fingers itching to be placed on him.

"Not yet." She muttered to herself, placing the rag back into the bowl of water.

"Who...who are you?" His voice was harsh and shaky, his eyes were open as he stared at her. "Am I dead?" Of course he is, there wouldn't be someone as beautiful as she was standing over him if he wasn't. A heavy fog hung over his head, things were blurry, buzzing sounds rang in his ears, his body was numb to the core. He couldn't move if he tried.

But that didn't stop him from seeing the mysterious woman at his bed side. Her hair was pinned back from her face, only a small amount fell in front of her bright blue eyes. There was a light shimmer surrounding her that flickered in the candlelight, or so he thought he could see. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. This was truly the end and this was what happens...someone who did not exist, only found in his imagination came to take him away. She would take his soul to the undying lands and maybe he would be in peace.

Wren glanced up, dark eyes stared back at her and all she could do was smile. The delusion of death making its call.

Her hand was cool against his cheek. "This is not your end." She told him, her words were humming. A sweet, heavenly voice.

"But it must be... if you graced your presence to me."

"Trust me milord, I am very much real to you."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Impossible. You are too delicate to be here."

"You must save what strength you have." She said softly, looking away from him. Her skin shivered when his hand faintly grabbed at hers.

"Who..." He muttered, struggling to get the rest of his words out, only to succumb to the darkness.

Wren covered his hand with her own and gently placed it down beside him. She pulled back the heavy quilt to just below his waste, exposing bruises he endured during battle. How one managed to survive such a dangerous situation, she couldn't imagine. She wondered though if the price he paid, the fight to the death. Losing those that mattered...if it was worth it.


End file.
